Alex Nott
by Lord Gabriel Riddle
Summary: My atempt at porposly writeing a mary so well kind of any way its Yuri and the pairing is PP/OC


**Disclaimer: These aren't mine im just borrowing them without permision **

**AN: This is my first harry potter fic so tell me if im doing something wrong**

* * *

Hello my name is Alex Nott, I have shoulder length ebony black hair with bright purple streaks and eerily blue eyes like, I have pale skin I think it comes from living her in scotland god growing up in Hogsmeade can be hard on a girl. I'm a witch, I go to a Hogwarts I'm in the fourth year. I wear mostly black and green. I despise Hot Topic and refuse I buy any of my clothes from there. Today I'm wearing a black corset with Green lace around it and baggy black pants and green combat boots. I was wearing green lipstick and black eyeliner. I was walking outside Hogwarts, It was snowing and the sun wasn't sowing through the clouds, Most pepole dont like this kind of weather because its to cold but I love it for me its just right. It was just past curfew and I was heading back to the Ravenclaw dorms. 

"Hey Alex" shouted a voice, I looked up, It was Pansy.

"Hey Pans what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much." she said casually, I could see a rosy tint to her cheeks but I brushed it off just thinking it was the cold

We got back to the castle and parted ways Pansy heading down to the dungens and me up to Ravenclaw tower

* * *

The next day I woke up in my dorm room, It was snowing again. Smileing my starange smile I pulled my bed curtains. I slipped out from under the covers, took of my giant Panic! T-shirt which I used for pyjamas and jumped out of bed only luna as up so far so I waved in greating and she gave me the usual eyrie smile back. I put on a black gothic Lolita dress with green lace, green fishnets and black lolita shoes then I proceded to use a curling charm on my hair so it sat in perfect ringlets.

At breakfast I sat next to Luna

"I saw you talking to Pansy yesterday" she said calmly.

"Yeah So?" I said brushing her inquiry off.

"Do you like Pansy?" she asked in a almost teaseing manner

"Do you" I countered.

"Well shes no Ginny Weasly but..." she trailed off obviously fantsising about a certain red head. Just then, Pansy walked up to the Ravenclaw table but more specifically to us.

"Hi." she said.

"Hello." I replied flirtatiously.

"Guess what." said Pansy obviously not ignoring my flirting because she proceded to sit on my lap.

"What?" I asked.

"Panic! At The Disco are doing a concert in London tomorrow night and I happen to have two tickets." she told me wile picking at my breakfast

"Now Pansy you do know the price for eating any of my food is about the equivalent to a concert ticket" I stated calmly as I bit the piace of apple she had in her mouth. I love_ Panic! At The Disco,_ They are one of my favorite bands.

"Well do you want to go with me?" he asked more quickly then I had thought humanly possible

"Pansy what do you think" I replied as I got up as I was leaving I turned my head and told her to meet me in frount of the school gates tomorrow night. I walked slowly and cooly out of the great hall but as soon as i was out of view i started doing the happy circle dance. I was on such a high i coulden't concentrat in any of my classes and ended up haveing to copy Luna's notes now theres something i never want to do again.

* * *

On the night of the concert I put on my favourite pale yellow puffy skirt and matching corset black lace-up boots, Green fishnets and to top it all off a tight fiting ring masters coat. I painted my nails red and used a quick dry spell on them and put on some black eyelinerand mascara. Then I put spelled on really dark red lip glamor and a little gloss as well to make them look lousicios and kissable well at least that's what the spell book said.

I went down to the gate and Pansy was already there and looking ravising even though she was pissed off. She was wearing a tuxedo that was obviously not ment for a man it hugged tight to her body showing her heavenly hips and pert breasts it made Alex just want to gobble her up.

'God Alex must show restraint mentel slap mentel slap' "Hi Pansy!" I said in a excitedly.

"Hey Alex." she said back. We walked out of the gates in to Hogsmeade and to the three broomsticks then we flewed right to the concert. As we were walking Pansy lit up and we sheared a smoke and walked in relative silence.

"Hey Pansy why did you invite me tonight" I asked hesitantly

"Why did you say yes" she replied pulling me in to deep passionate kiss.

* * *

**AN: Well that's the first chapter of Alex Nott and I do like any type of comment if you think im doing something wrong please tell me **


End file.
